


Fragments

by Dreamicide



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Frozen flashfic. Various prompts, probably lots of Kristoff/Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Who marries a man she just met?_

He still remembers the disbelief in his voice when it dawned on him that this girl was completely serious—she had met a man that day and already decided to get engaged. All right, sure, Kristoff can admit he’s not an expert on human social norms, but he’s been around enough people from his ice business to at least know something like that is  _definitely_  ridiculous.

_Forget marriage – what kind of person falls in love with someone in just one day?_

Those words dimly echo in his head not long after, as he supports Anna against his shoulder and listens to Grand Pabbie explain her condition. When the trolls suggest True Love’s Kiss, he glances down to her, his arms tightening their hold as she grows weak and pales even further.

True Love’s Kiss, huh.

_(What kind of person falls in love with someone in just one day?)_

When he tells her they need to go find Hans and she nods, when he pulls them out of the ditch and settles on Sven with her carefully held in his arms, when they run off toward the kingdom with the sting of cold hitting his eyes, he thinks to himself.

_Guess I am._

Maybe it’s not so hard to believe a man could fall in love with Anna so quickly. Maybe he can now understand why someone would want to spend their life with her after a short period of time.

But right now he can’t do anything but only hope that man’s love will save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Anna; Strikhedonia - _the pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it."_

She tends to have those kind of moments. The ones where pausing to consider her actions or think over any possible consequences just isn’t important, not in the face of her goal.

When someone thought she should at least dress up more suitably for the cold before going off to find Elsa, she didn’t care. When facing a steep cliff with no knowledge on how to climb, she didn’t care. When the rumors started spreading after a certain rugged mountain man began to be spotted around the castle on a regular basis, she didn’t care.

Anna hadn’t thought of a good word for those types of moments. Not until the night she and Kristoff stood with the threshold of her room between them, her hand playfully tugging at his as she gave him the most coquettish smile she could muster. Kristoff stumbled over his words, managing to mumble something about  _propriety this, good conduct that_ , before eventually he finally closed his eyes and grunted out “to hell with it,” following after her and quietly closing the door behind them. 

That was a good way to put it. 


End file.
